There Go the Brides
At a wedding chapel, Mia and Jayden stage a fake wedding. Mike feels uncomfortable as Mentor Ji, Kevin, and Emily get emotional. The Moogers head towards a chapel. They are successful in their attempt to capture a bride. Mentor Ji gets a phone call about the captured bride. The Rangers had failed in their attempt of a fake wedding. Bulk and Spike train in the park as the Moogers escape with the bride. At the Shiba House, the Rangers plan their next move. Mike deciphers that the wedding locations are in a star pattern. Ji mentions that the brides may be in captive in a nearby area. He presents the list of remaining weddings. The Moogers deliver the bride to Dayu's secret lair. She plans to use the tears from the brides for the Sanzu River and for her wedding dress. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo questions Dayu's loyalty. Master Xandred drinks his medicine. Octoroo mentions that he recently saw Deker. In the forest, Deker admires his blade, the Urumasa. He awaits his next battle against the Samurai Rangers. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers learn that there is only one wedding left in their list. Mike teases Mia about the wedding dress. Mia is excited to get back in the dress. At Dayu's lair, Dayu demands the Moogers to get more brides. At the wedding chapel, Mia and the Rangers arrive in time to warn the bride and groom. Mia and Jayden walk down the aisle, while the others perform their parts in the plan. The Moogers make their appearance to attack the bride. Mia nods to Jayden to let her get captured. The Moogers capture Mia and once again pass Bulk and Skull. At Dayu's Lair, Mia recognizes Dayu, who also recognizes her. The Moogers deliver the real bride. Dayu orders Mia to send the Rangers into a trap. Mia calls Jayden and informs him to go to the warehouse. The Rangers race to the location. As the Rangers enter the warehouse, the doors close behind down. The warehouse explodes and destroys the Power Rangers. Back at Dayu's Lair, Dayu boasts about her success. The Rangers enter the scene. Emily slices her way out and reveals their plan. She took the place of the bride to learn the true location because they anticipated that Dayu would capture the real bride. The Rangers had used Symbol Power to create clones to go to the warehouse. The brides escape the temple. The Rangers morph into action. Dayu and the Moogers leave the temple to watch an awesome roll call. The Rangers face off against the swarm of Moogers. Dayu makes her appearance against Blue and Pink Rangers. The two Rangers fight against the powerful adversary. Red Ranger joins in a brief one on one fight against Dayu. Blue and Pink Rangers combine their Spin Sword attacks to weaken Dayu. Deker enters the scene to threathen the Red Ranger and escape with Dayu. Before he leaves, Deker summons the Giant Moogers. The Rangers summon the Folding Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. The Moogers are too much for the Megazord. Mega Blue Ranger summons the Swordfish Zord. The zord combines with the Samurai Megazord to form the Samurai Fencer Megazord. The formation uses his final attack to defeat the Moogers. Bulk and Spike shop for pastries. Spike struggles on which cake to slice through. Mike compliments Emily on her bride form. Mia wonders where Dayu's sadness came from. Jayden ponders about the warrior that protected Dayu. The Rangers head to the bakery and bump into Bulk and Spike. ---- Episode Trivia *This is the second Power Rangers season to have two Rangers to be almost married, starting with this episode. The first being Power Rangers: RPM, with the two-parter "Ranger Yellow" episodes. *This episode reintroduces the return of actor Ricardo Medina, Jr , who played in'' Power Rangers: Wild Force'' (as Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole Evans), as Medina voices and portrays the cursed Nighlok warrior Deker here in Power Rangers Samurai. *There is no Nighlok monster in this episode. Only Dayu and Deker , who are two of the four main villains in this Power Rangers season. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Samurai